


So You're Leaving

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t stay, Tony.  You know that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You're Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Can't Stop Loving You" (song by Phil Collins)

“Every time you leave,” said Tony, trying to keep his voice even and failing miserably. “I think it’s a little harder.”

Ziva smiled sadly, and raised a hand to his face. “I can’t stay, Tony. You know that.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean I have to _like_ it.”

“No.” She dropped her hand, and reached for her suitcase, neatly dodging the crowds milling through the train station. “But you let me go.”

“If I made you stay, you’d hate me,” he said, honestly. “I’d rather know that you loved me somewhere far away than ever make you hate me.”

Ziva kissed him, hard and fast. “I could never hate you. And, for the album, you could not _make_ me stay.”

“It’s ‘record’, Zee-vah,” said Tony, and kissed her much more gently. “Come back?”

“Always.”

THE END


End file.
